Cindy
by Casualty3000
Summary: Ok this does actually need a title y suggestions) Cinders seeing a ghost but it isn't Rhys...


Cindy woke up one morning and checked her phone and then made breakfast for Holly and herself, Dirk had gone to the hospital to visit Hilton. Holly woke up at the toast and went to school. Home alone Cindy then turned around and it looked like she was talking to herself when she was imaging doctor Shirley Paul Browning but mostly known as doctor Browning. Cindy went to the park to dig up the lottery money but she forgot where she had buried it.

"Think harder", Doctor Browning said.

Cindy dug another hole and found the money just as Mercedes arrived, Mercedes instantly knew the bag was hers and Blessing's stolen money. Cindy tried running off and Mercedes caught up with her and they started arguing over the money. Mercedes didn't understand why Cindy was being like this because they used to be great friends with Lindsey and all of a sudden Cindy is stealing off Mercedes. Mercedes took the money and gave half the share to Blessing and called the police on Cindy. When Cindy arrived she was interviewed by Sonny Valentine. After hearing what had happened Dirk caught up with Mercedes and Holly was on her lunch break.

"Mercedes please, mum's not well", Holly said.

"Shouldn't you be in school", Mercedes asked.

"It's my lunch break", Holly replied.

"Your baby Hilton's godmother and Hilton needs his mum", Dirk said.

Mercedes thought about it and agreed she walked to the police station with Dirk and Holly and they went to change Mercedes statement to next day. Dirk and Holly arrived first and were worried whether Mercedes was actually going to turn up because they had agreed a time and she wasn't there. Mercedes entered and Sonny looked up at her.

"Look I just remembered I gave the money to Cindy to look after, I trust her she's my best friend, I thought she'd spent some but I counted it wrong and I'd had a few glasses of wine", Mercedes said.

"Ok, can you answer me one question", Sonny asked.

"Sure", Mercedes replied.

"Whose doctor Shirley Paul Browning", Sonny asked.

Mercedes froze, she then remembered when they were together and what he had done to her and then how she ended him. Mercedes started to cry just as Carmel entered the station with Kathleen-Angel to see her sister crying.

"Mercy", Carmel said.

Mercedes shook her head as Kathleen-Angel looked up at Carmel. Sonny just stood there getting a little annoyed as no one had answered him. Sonny sat there and asked the same question.

"Who is doctor Shirley Paul Browning", Sonny asked.

"His a doctor in America", Holly said.

"Yeah, Cindy met him online", Dirk replied.

Mercedes was still crying and went to stand outside, Cindy came out and saw her standing with Lindsey and she was hugging Mercedes. Dirk and Holly left Cindy with her friends.

"Why you crying", Cindy asked.

"Doctor Browning is dead", Mercedes replied.

"No his right here", Cindy replied.

"Cindy", Lindsey said as Mercedes kept crying.

"What", Cindy asked.

"We murdered him", Mercedes whispered.

"No", Cindy replied.

Cindy walked off leaving Lindsey with Mercedes. Lindsey took her back to the empty Roscoe house knowing Freddie would be back first. Lindsey is jealous of Mercedes and Freddie but right now Mercedes needs a hug. Robbie came home first and wanted to know why Mercedes was crying in the kitchen. He ran out to find Freddie who rushed back to be with Mercedes.

"Mercy", Freddie said.

"It doesn't matter", Freddie replied.

"I've never seen you cry and now you can't stop", Freddie replied.

"Freddie", Lindsey said.

"What", Freddie asked.

"If she doesn't want to say then she doesn't want to say", Lindsey said.

Freddie hugged Mercedes and then she decided she wanted to go back home, she wiped her tears and Lindsey gave her a make over and they went back outside. Mercedes looked at Grace who was giving her evils just as Lindsey looked.

"Leave her alone Grace", Lindsey said.

Grace followed Trevor back inside and Lindsey arrived with Mercedes outside the McQueen house where she saw Myra getting out of a car.

"Mum", Mercedes said.

"Mercy", Myra replied.

Mercedes hugged her mum tightly and began to cry again just as Cindy reappeared. Lindsey took a deep breath as Myra cradled her daughter in her arms.

"Your safe now baby", Myra said.

"Safe from, what why are you crying", Cindy asked.

"Sorry, Myra, Cindy has become a close friend to Mercedes, she's baby Hilton's godmother", Dirk said.

"Mercy will be ok", Myra replied.

"I hope so I don't like seeing people cry", Cindy replied.

Carmel and John Paul came out to see their mum but got distracted by Mercedes crying. Myra took Mercedes over to Cindy and Lindsey went over as well. Cindy hugged Mercedes and wiped away all the smudged make up.

"Hilton doesn't like his god mummy crying", Cindy said.

"Why don't we all go to the Hutch", Cindy said.

"Mercy's mum has just come back", Dirk said.

"Mercy love, if you want to eat with your friends go a head, Cindy and Lindsey are lovely and so is Dirk, Carmel and John Paul will look after me", Myra said.

Mercedes went with everyone and they waited to be seated. Tony brought them over to a six seated table and exchanged a chair for a high chair for Hilton. Blessing came over with the menu's and everyone started looking. Dirk ordered while Holly went to the toilet. Cindy looked as if she was talking to air and Lindsey and Mercedes just looked at each other shocked. Cindy then looked at the girls.

"Who were you talking to", Lindsey asked.

"Doctor Browning", Cindy replied.

"Cindy", Lindsey replied.

Mercedes smiled at Hilton who was playing in his high chair. Hilton got a little too excited and lost his toy. Mercedes went to find it and then gave it back to him and Hilton stopped crying. Mercedes then sat back down and Holly came back from the toilets, she had re-done her hair which is why she took a while.

"Why was Hilton crying", Holly asked.

"He dropped his toy so Mercedes made him happy again", Cindy replied.

Ste and Cameron came over with the food and everyone smiled. Dirk thanked Ste and Cameron and then they went back into the kitchen. Cindy had finished and was about to get up and go when Dirk stopped her.

"Mercedes hasn't finished yet", Dirk said.

"Oh yeah, sorry", Cindy replied.

"If you want to go it's fine", Mercedes replied.

"I'm going to get the desert menu", Cindy said.

Mercedes finished her last few beans and chips as Cindy got up. Mercedes had finished and put her plate in the middle of the table. Cindy came back with the deserts menu's. Mercedes hiccuped and then quickly drank some of her water as Hilton couldn't stop gigging. Holly and Dirk smiled at Hilton while Cindy had her head in the deserts menu.

"Is god mummy Mercy funny", Dirk said.

"Hulton god mummy Mercy is a lot funnier than god mummy Lindsey", Lindsey replied.

Everyone had chosen so Dirk and Holly went to order as they were ordering more drinks as well. Cindy kissed Hilton on the cheek and then looked at Mercedes and Lindsey. Cindy picked Hilton up and Hilton stretched his arms over to Mercedes. Cindy passed him over and Mercedes wasn't too sure what to do with him. Hilton rested his head on Mercedes chest as she just looked down at him watching him.

"He thinks your going to hiccup again", Lindsey said.

"Your good with Hilton, it's a shame Riley took Bobby away because you would have made an fantastic mother to Bobby, Mitzeee should have him", Cindy said just as Maxine entered.

"Mitzeee is my sister", Maxine said.

"She stole baby Bobby", Cindy replied.

Maxine left again as Cindy shrugged and Dirk and Holly came back. Hilton was still laying on Mercedes. Dirk smiled as Mercedes didn't look too impressed. Dirk was about to take Hilton from Mercedes when Cindy stopped him.

"Hilton chose to be there", Cindy said.

Dirk smiled as he left Hilton with Mercedes. A little later the deserts came so Mercedes put Hilton back into his high chair. Mercedes started to then eat her strawberry crumble with custard. Holly and Dirk were sharing a huge ice cream. Lindsey had a chocolate cake will Cindy had a little ice cream. After the deserts everyone went home.


End file.
